Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition
|género = Videojuego de lucha |modalidades = 1 jugador, multijugador |clasificaciones= |medio digital = |requerimientos = |introducción = Cruceta de 8 direcciones, 8 botones |gabinete = |sistema arcade = Unreal Engine 4 |cpu = |sonido = |visualización = }} Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition es un videojuego de lucha 2.5D y la primera versión actualizada importante del videojuego Street Fighter V. Costará USD $ 39.99 para la edición estándar, y será una actualización gratuita para aquellos que ya poseen la versión original. Presentará todos los personajes disponibles originales (incluidos los luchadores DLC), un modo Arcade (que estaba ausente en la instalación original), nuevos modos como el Modo Batalla Extra, V-Triggers seleccionables, así como nuevas imágenes para el diseño del videojuego.YouTube - Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition – Reveal Trailer | PS4 Está programado para ser estrenado el 16 de enero de 2018. Jugabilidad Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition se juega en su núcleo igual que el videojuego Street Fighter V original, pero con varias mejoras de calidad de vida y modos adicionales que fueron muy solicitados o anunciados, pero nunca lanzados. Lo más probable es que vea cambios de equilibrio ya que se superpone con el posible comienzo de la Temporada 3. Con el lanzamiento del Modo Arcade, actualmente se desconoce qué ha sucedido con el Modo Supervivencia, ya sea que se haya eliminado del videojuego o se haya movido a "Desafíos". Características *'Nueva interfaz de usuario': La interfaz de usuario general ha visto varios cambios visuales. El menú principal ahora tiene una paleta amarilla y dorada en lugar de negra y azul. La pantalla de selección de personajes se ha mejorado para adaptarse a los luchadores adicionales. El fondo de la pantalla de selección se ha cambiado de un globo terráqueo a una arena de combate dorada. La interfaz de usuario durante las peleas también ha recibido chapado dorado y las barras de Critical Art y V-Trigger han sido cambiadas y además el texto tiene bordes negros. *'V-Triggers secundarios': Cada personaje que retorna ha recibido V-Triggers secundarios que pueden seleccionarse en la pantalla de selección de personajes. *'Bonus Stage': Una Bonus Stage estará disponible. No se sabe mucho sobre eso todavía, aparte de que presenta barriles y el personaje enemigo Two P del videojuego Final Fight como un adversario CPU. Modalidades *'Modo Arcade': El modo arcade estándar ya visto en otros videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter. En esta entrega, hay seis modos que se pueden jugar que representan cada uno de los videojuegos principales de la franquicia: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II, Street Fighter Alpha, Street Fighter III, Street Fighter IV y Street Fighter V. Cada uno contiene a Los luchadores reiterados seccionados en los videojuegos en los que aparecieron por primera vez. *'Modo de batalla extra': Desafíos exclusivos por tiempo que permiten a los jugadores luchar contra los PnJ de A Shadow Falls para obtener trajes exclusivos premium. *'Galería': Una biblioteca de ilustraciones para Street Fighter V, como ilustraciones conceptuales y de las secuencias finales del modo arcade. Personajes En su lanzamiento, Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition incluirá los 28 personajes de la versión original del videojuego Street Fighter V, incluidos todos los luchadores DLC de la Temporada 1 y Temporada 2. Los jugadores que compren la versión física comercial obtendrán los luchadores DLC de forma gratuita, pero los jugadores que descarguen Arcade Edition como actualización gratuita para el videojuego Street Fighter original tendrán que pagar por estos. Escenarios Desarrollo Durante el desarrollo del videojuego Street Fighter V original, el productor Yoshinori Ono declaró que las expansiones y cambios en la jugabilidad no vendrían en nuevas iteraciones actualizadas como en los anteriores videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter, sino que gradualmente se agregarían al videojuego a largo plazo,FCG Now: Exclusive Interview with Producer Yoshinori Ono Reveals First Street Fighter V Story Mode Details y Capcom declaró que se lanzaría un modo Arcade en el futuro.FCG Now: Capcom is Looking To Add Street Fighter V Arcade Mode El 20 de septiembre de 2017, el minorista de videojuegos del Reino Unido ShopTo mostró una lista para Arcade Edition.Shoryuken.com - A posting for “Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition” has been spotted on UK games retailer ShopTo Recepción Curiosidades Galería Portadas SFV AE PS4 Box NA.png|Sony PlayStation 4 América del Norte Vídeos Street Fighter V Arcade Edition - Reveal Trailer Street Fighter V Arcade Edition – V-Trigger II Teaser Street Fighter V Arcade Edition – Cinematic Opening Street Fighter V Arcade Edition – Sakura Reveal Trailer Navegación Enlaces externos * Wikipedia (inglés) * Capcom Database (inglés) Referencias en:Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos principales Categoría:Videojuegos de PC Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation 4